World Crisis
by Decision Maker
Summary: After Scorpia.Ark Angel doesn't coincide.Alex Rider survives the sniper shot hired by world terrorist organization, Scorpia. Now, Mi6 is packing him off with his new teenage partner, to infiltrate SCORPIA's organization to stop them once and for all.
1. Aftermath

**Alex Rider: World Crisis**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider and its respective characters.**

**

* * *

Chapter One: Aftermath**

Alex Rider lay on a white mattress at a hospital. He was shot by a sniper hired by world terrorist organization, SCORPIA, and he managed to survive. He was on the brink of death when agents from Mi6 rescued him. He woke up and sat on the bed. He remembered seeing his parents before passing out. He touched his chest, only to find a bandage wrapped around it. Jack Starbright, who heard Alex get up, walked towards his bed and intercom for a nurse.

"How're you feeling?" she asked, concerned.

"My chest still hurts, but otherwise, I'm fine," he replied, smiling.

A nurse entered the room with a young doctor. He checked Alex and scribbled on a pad before requesting Jack Starbright to leave the room as he needed to talk to her. They left the room, only for the Chief of Mi6 Special Operation, Alan Blunt and his second in command, Mrs. Jones to enter his private ward.

"Alex, you gave us quite a scare! How are you feeling?" asked Mrs. Jones, concerned.

"I'm fine," Alex replied.

Alan Blunt then spoke, "Alright, Alex. We have tracked down and are determined that SCORPIA is responsible for your fatal accident. I have a proposition for you. As you can see, SCORPIA believes you are dead. We need you to infiltrate and find out the current operation their headed to. We'll try to keep you in shape after you have recovered from your injury and …"

Before Alan Blunt could continue, Alex had just blasted out his rage. "WHAT! You want me to get back into action after I have just been shot and came out of this ordeal alive? You are just using me! I am sick of working for you all. For your information, no thank you, I would not like to be involved with your operations again"

"Alex…" Mrs. Jones started, but before she could continue, Alex had disappeared from the room to find Jack.

Alan Blunt said, "I think I can get him to go on this mission."

"For Heaven's sake, Alan. Don't you think it's unfair for us to keep using Alex? I mean, putting Earth in his hands?" Mrs. Jones asked.

"This time, he will be joined with CIA's latest recruit," Alan Blunt replied as he sat down on a chair.

"You mean…" Mrs. Jones started.

"Exactly, he will be joined by another child agent. Same age, I think. Most possibly they can save the world," Alan Blunt stated.

"Give him some time, I mean, to get over this ordeal," Mrs. Jones appealed.

"Most definitely. Let's say three weeks for him to keep into shape. Then, good luck to him," Alan Blunt replied.

Alex Rider never did return to Brooklyn after that accident. He was at Mi6 training. Once again, Alan Blunt managed to "persuade" him to stay and accomplish another mission. He was training with Wolf, his SAS companion when Mi6 sent him to train before the Storm Breaker mission.

"What's up, Cub? You look gloomy," asked a concerned Wolf.

"Nothing, it's just that I have to finish this mission with another teenage spy. I hope I will come out of this alive, though," Alex replied.

"Well, Cub. Let me share a little bit of experience with you. Don't think about anything else besides the mission. After accomplishment, you can think about other matters. I don't want to boast or anything, but I find that method really good for myself. Alright, see you, Cub. And good luck," Wolf stated as Alex left his final training with Wolf.

"Thanks for the advice. Goodbye, Wolf," Alex replied.

Alex Rider entered Alan Blunt's office to be brief regarding the mission. "Alex, as you know, SCORPIA, is the world terrorist organization and is responsible for one tenth of world terrorism. This is very tragic as I have to announce that Mr. Kellner has indeed been murdered by SCORPIA. This came as a tragic shock to the Prime Minister, you see."

"He was on a vacation with his family at the Caribbean. We were pretty sure that SCORPIA was responsible for the explosion on his private yacht. Now, back to business, Alex. We would send you to Rome, Italy, where you and your partner, Kristine, would infiltrate the Widow's Palace and send us any information on their latest operation," Mrs. Jones said.

"Hang on a minute. You mean my partner is a… a girl! I didn't know that girls were as capable…I mean…" Alex said but was cut out by a female voice.

"Oh, shut up! Don't look down on the opposite gender just because they look weak," said a girl who Alex suspected to be his partner.

Alan Blunt then introduced, "Alex, I would like you to meet your new partner…Kristine Jennings. She would be your competitor, as she has quite some field experience. Of course, you have saved the world far more times than she have, but let's just get back to the topic. She has been briefed and do you understand your objectives, Alex?"

"Probably," he replied.

"Alright, then. Don't dilly-dally. Go up to Smithers and check what he has prepared for you. You too Kristine," Alan Blunt said as they left his office.

"So…welcome to my life," Alex said.

**

* * *

How was that for a first chapter? There are still more to come. Pls review.**


	2. Gadgets Galore & Arrival in Rome

**Alex Rider: World Crisis**

**Chapter 2: Gadgets Galore & Arrival in Rome

* * *

**

Alex Rider and Kristine traveled to the eleventh floor of the Royal and Generals Bank building which actually concealed the headquarters of British Military Intelligence, Mi6. Alex had already been into the office once, which was when he was packed off to Cuba to meet General Alexei Sarov. Alex and Kristine entered the office before the door closed, voice activated.

Smithers, Mi6 gadget master was there to greet them, "Ah, Alex, how're you? I hope you're alright. Terrible business SCORPIA is. Well, I believe you must be Kristine from our American counterpart, CIA."

"I believe Mr. Blunt sent you here for the gadgets in your latest mission. Well, I have been developing several new gadgets for our teenage department. Since there are two of you, I have developed a utility watch, concealing most of the most useful gadgets such as a compass, communicator, grappling hook and a lock pick," Smithers explained.

"Lock picks?" Alex and Kristine ask in unison.

"Why yes, a lock pick. It is very useful in situations where you need to unlock a lock or a door. It will be like a skeleton key for both of you," Smithers replied and handed both of them Tag Heuer watches.

"Next on my list, I have a bulletproof suit for both of you. It is quite useful for night time activity as it is black, but mind you, the suit also shields you from heat seeking missiles and grenade explosions," Smithers continued and calmly handed them what looked like a ninja's suit.

"Just in case, I'm giving both of you a cell phone. Don't get any ideas though. It is only developed to be called directly to Mi6 incase of emergency. We'll be notified and attempt to pull you out. It also conceals a tranquilizer gun and it is capable of stunning an adult in lest than five seconds. However, it only has three darts, so mind how you use them," Smithers said as he handed them both a Siemens Mobile cell phone.

Smithers, "I think I'm bending the rules very much but it was well worth it. Here you go," handing them some car keys.

"What are these used for?" Kristine asked.

"They are car keys. There will be an Aston Martin V12 Vanquish waiting for you in the Airport car park. The car is modified of course. Bulletproof, several heat seeking missiles, GPS, auto-drive and accelerates faster than the usual car. I modified it almost exactly as how Q modified it for James Bond in Die Another Day," Smithers said and chuckled to himself.

"Well, good luck and I hope you all can come back in one piece," Smithers said.

"Thanks, Smithers," Alex and Kristine replied as they walked out of the Mi6 Gadget masters' office.

* * *

Two teenagers entered Heathrow Airport with a pair of luggage and walked towards the check-in counter. They checked in their luggage and walked to the appropriate gateway. They both boarded the British Airways' plane with minutes to spare. They took their first-class seats and waited for the plane to depart to Rome. Little did they know about Jerome Alonso who was watching them like an hawk.

* * *

Alex and Kristine sat in the first-class compartment of a British Airways Boeing 747 waiting for the plane to depart Heathrow and arrive at Venice. Alex was reading a book while Kristine was looking out of the window, watching the plane being fuelled by the refueling crew. Both of them did not notice a Spaniard walk pass them, eyeing them both. They were both absorbed in their activities they did not see him take a photo of them through a spy camera positioned at his belt buckle. The information is then sent to SCORPIA's headquarters, where both of them were analyzed and identified. The plane was delayed and it arrived in Rome, twenty minutes late. Alex and Kristine walked into the airport and headed for the immigration department with their passports in hand.

SCORPIA had already by then identified both of them and prepared a greeting. Half a dozen of SCORPIA agents were posted in the car park with AK-47s to put an abrupt halt to their mission. Alex was rather tired although the fact that he had slept throughout the whole journey. He was thinking about Mr. Grey and his Brooklyn classmates. It seemed like yesterday that they had visited Italy. Kristine, however was wide awake. She was quite excited as it was her third assignment. They had their passports stamped which permitted them to stay in Italy for two weeks.

They collected their luggage and headed for the car park. Alex had the Aston Martin's car keys in his hands and walked towards the car half-heartedly. Kristine, on the other hand, was alert and sensed the possible danger awaiting them. She quickly grabbed Alex's hand and held it firmly. Alex turned around and was about to question her when he noticed an Italian man holding an AK-47 aiming at them. He pushed her towards the ground and aimed his cell phone at the assailant. He shot a tranquilizer at the Italian. Soon, he grabbed Kristine's hand and ran towards the Aston Martin. The SCORPIA agents had already begun shooting.

He unlocked the car doors and jumped into the vehicle, as Kristine did the same. The doors closed automatically and locked itself. "Do you know what you're doing?" Kristine questioned.

"No, but I would like to be anywhere but here," Alex replied and started the car. Its engine roared as its body and windscreen deflected off the AK-47's rapid fire. Alex drove the car out of the car park and headed for their hotel. When the coast was clear, he slowed down and smiled.

"Thanks. If it weren't for you, I'd be dead," Alex said.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for such a LONG time. Well, you know the drill. Just R/R. Thanks.**


	3. Red Alert

**Alex Rider: World Crisis**

**Chapter 3: Red Alert

* * *

**

Alex Rider and Kristine Jennings checked into a five star hotel in Rome. As the hotel was quite full, there was only a suite available for the two teenage spies. Alex entered the lift with Kristine following in pursuit. He slid in his hotel card to operate the lift and pressed on the twentieth floor. Somehow, he wanted to take a shower and forget about SCORPIA and their agents.

Kristine on the other hand was quite stunned with the whole ordeal. She was still dazed by the lightning quick events which had just occurred at the airport's car park. She sighed and leaned against the lift's walls. Somehow, she felt frightened although she wanted it to happen all over again. Although this mission marked her third mission, she was still inexperienced if compared to Alex. She glanced at Alex who was looking at an advertisement about a restaurant located in the hotel.

Soon, the lift arrived on the twentieth floor. Both of the teenagers stepped out of the lift and walked down a carpeted hallway. Several close-circuit television cameras were monitoring their actions and movements. SCORPIA had hacked into the hotel's security and they were keen to know more about the two teens. They already knew that Alex Rider was not at all a normal teenager. Somehow, they also had several vital information on Kristine.

Alex and Kristine reached their suite. Room 713. Alex felt a twinge in his mind. Maybe it was just him being superstitious because the number thirteen never was Alex's favorite number. Many people regard it as unlucky but Alex knew better than to believe superstitions. He unlocked the door and walked into the suite. It was furnished modernly and a wide screen television stood at the far end of the room along with several leather sofas and a coffee table.

Alex walked into their bedroom. It had separate beds. "At least, Mi6 still have common sense," Alex Rider thought.

Kristine closed the room door and followed Alex into the bedroom.

"I'm glad that they have enough sense to give us separate beds," Alex said as he gave her a smile.

She returned his smile and replied, "Yeah, I can't imagine them giving us a single bed."

Alex nodded and entered the bathroom to take a shower. As soon as he closed the door, someone knocked on the suite's door. Kristine got up and exited the bedroom and looked outside. She saw a porter pushing a trolley full with bags. She opened the door, only to find her being tied up and led out of the room.

Armed SCORPIA agents stormed the suite searching for Alex Rider. Little did they know that he was taking a shower. They quietly entered and waited for the renowned Mi6 agent to show himself. Dr. Three, one of the leaders in the world terrorist organization, entered the suite and sat down on one of the suite's leather armchairs.

* * *

Alex Rider exited from the shower with a towel draped around his shoulders. He noticed a quiet atmosphere in the suite and called out, "Kristine?" There was no reply. He walked into the living room. He saw Dr. Three sitting calmly on a leather armchair. Before he managed to react, a hidden SCORPIA agent had grabbed him from behind and forced him to sit opposite the Chinese man.

"Alex Rider?" he asked with a slight Chinese accent.

Alex decided to ignore the statement and just stare at his opponent. He did not anticipate a meeting with SCORPIA as early as it was in his mission.

"Speak!" one of the SCORPIA agents barked at him as he lashed out at his shoulder.

"Yes?" Alex asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Don't get so cocky with me…" he said as he held up a PDA with the image of an unconscious Kristine.

"Kristine!" Alex yelled as he got up from his seat, only to be forced back by a SCORPIA agent.

"Not so fast there. If you ever want to see her alive, abort your mission and carry on with your petty British life. Mark my words, boy. Warn Mi6 and their American counterpart to stop sending little kids to do their dirty work," Dr. Three stated.

The SCORPIA agent punched Alex in his gut before leaving following Dr. Three and his fellow agents out of the suite. For once, Alex felt hopeless. He knew it was pretty impossible to face SCORPIA alone. Furthermore, he did not know Kristine's location but he knew he had to repay Kristine somehow. He was still in debt as she saved his life at the car park.

Alex Rider sat on his bed and pondered whether to send for reinforcements or attempt a daring suicide rescue attempt. The Siemens Mobile hand phone was held in his right hand.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Just review…Thanks!**


	4. Suicidal Rescue

Alex Rider: World Crisis

Chapter Four: Suicidal Rescue

* * *

Alex Rider sat inside the suite of a world renowned Italian hotel, pondering his options. Kristine Jennings, his American partner was being held hostage by SCORPIA and her whereabouts are unknown. He wanted to attempt a rescue mission as he felt that he was in debt of her. Earlier, she had rescued him from certain death at the airport. Alex Rider picked up the Siemens Mobile cell phone and kept it into one of his pockets. He had decided to rescue her.

* * *

Night had already fallen in Venice. The bright lights of Venice shimmered in perfect unison. However, Alex Rider wasn't interested in the sights of Venice. Maybe a newly-wed couple might enjoy them but he wasn't. He was there to enjoy the sights. He was there to rescue someone. And that person was Kristine.

Alex Rider parked his Aston Martin V12 Vanquish some twenty metres away from the Widow's Palace. It was there where he had his first encounter with SCORPIA. The unpleasant memory of his brief time at Widow's Palace was still vivid in his mind. He still shuddered to think of the underground room. Alex was inside his suit which Smithers had kindly provided him back at Mi6 headquarters. It was black and suited stealth activity.

He randomly chose an unlit window and crept up to it. As he had expected, the window had bars which prevented intruders. He decided to try a door. He walked towards the back where he saw an old oak door. He decided to try his luck as he gripped his wrist tightly, where his Tag Heuer was.

He activated the lock pick mode and began picking the door. Although he was never taught to use a lock pick, he quickly figured out a way to use the lock pick. After several strenuous minutes, the door was unlocked. Alex slowly opened the door and looked inside. The room was dimly lit and empty. There were sacks of coal and several bags of potatoes. Alex guessed he must have entered the store room.

Alex felt his pocket for a flash light. Luckily, he had brought it with him. Alex switched the pocket flash light on and quickly searched for another door. He found it at the far end of the room. He stealthily paced towards it and gladly found that it was unlocked. He opened it and found himself in a modernly furnished kitchen. It resembled somewhat like from a magazine he had read during his flight to Italy from the Great Britain. Alex walked into a hallway which was brightly lit.

* * *

He decided to walk upstairs and head for the late Julia Rothman's office. He hoped that he would discover something important there. Surprisingly, he had yet to see anyone inside the hue building. The last time he was there, the building was packed with people attending a party being held in the Widow's Palace. He stopped outside a door when he heard voices inside.

"How is the project going?" Alex heard a voice say whom he recognized as Dr. Three.

"It is going on as planned. However, I am having several doubts," Alex heard someone say in an Australian accent.

"What're your doubts about our project, this time?" said someone who sounded like a Korean or Japanese.

"Our previous project, Invisible Sword failed because of a fourteen year old boy. We have also lost another member on our board. In case you have forgotten Mr. Mikato, our client was extremely furious with our failure," the Australian muttered angrily.

"Alex Rider was well taken care of. The sniper whom we hired made sure he hit the target before leaving the scene," Mr. Mikato said.

"He managed to escape the bullet. I have news that he was admitted into a hospital and he's on our trail right now," another said with a slight accent which Alex couldn't identify.

"Alex Rider is taken care off. I met him in Rome with his partner, a CIA agent. I expect him to have already notified Mi6 about us. As you can see, Alex Rider's partner is right below us currently. I expect her to be dead by sunrise," Dr. Three said.

Dr. Three's reply stunned Alex. He hoped that he tide hasn't swept in yet. He checked his clock. It was already eight o' clock at night. Alex ran downstairs and looked for the basement. He soon saw a door at the far end of he hallway. He hoped that she was still alive. He opened the door and ran down the stone steps. His footsteps echoed loudly off the walls. He jumped the last few steps and saw a SCORPIA agent, seated against the wall, fast asleep.

Alex walked up to him cautiously. He looked on the desk. There was a cup of coffee, a newspaper and a television but there weren't any keys. Alex decided to try his luck and listened for any sounds. He couldn't hear any. He repeated his actions on every other door until he heard a small coughing sound. Alex picked the door's lock and soon, it sprang open. He saw Kristine struggling for breath.

The tide swept past Alex and filled the basement. Alex half swam half ran into the room and took Kristine out of the cell. The guard had already awakened and was staring in disbelief at Alex and Kristine. The water level was already at Alex's knee and Alex struggled to take Kristine and him out of the basement. The guard took out his pistol and fired a shot.

Luckily, Alex was wearing Smithers' suit and the bullet did not harm him. Alex briefly took out his cell phone and fired a stun dart at the guard. The guard fell instantly onto the sea water filled ground. Alex finally managed to heave both of them out of the basement and upstairs onto the ground floor. Kristine finally stirred from her brief period of unconsciousness and saw Alex panting beside her.

"Come on, we got to get out of here," he said to her as he took her hand and led her to the kitchen and the storage room. He opened the backdoor and was glad that it was still unlocked. He led her towards the Aston Martin V12 Vanquish and unlocked the doors. They jumped into the car and the car automatically locked itself.

Alex saw several SCORPIA agents exit the Widow's Palace front as he started the car. He guessed that the guard must have raised the alarm as the guards were heavily armed with several M4A1s. The engine roared before Alex stepped onto the pedal. The car leapt forward and passed the shower of bullets aimed at the car. The bullets whizzed off the body of the Aston Martin as it drove into the night.

* * *

How was that for a chapter? You know the drill…Just review, thanks


	5. Hot Pursuit

Alex Rider: World Crisis

Chapter Five: Hot Pursuit

* * *

Under the dark night sky, an Aston Martin was cruising along the highway, well over a hundred miles an hour. The car's magnificent powerful 48valve engine powered the car through the Italian highway. It's beautiful silver clad aluminium and composite structure shimmered under the moonlight. Inside the car sat two young teenagers. The locals may mistake them as teens that were on a joyride, however the teens were actually International spies and they were escaping from the world terrorist organization, SCORPIA.Ever since they had entered the car, Alex had yet to say a word. He had been silent as far as Kristine could tell. She knew that he was thinking about something. They had a narrow escape from SCORPIA and were on their way back to Rome. Alex was pretty much convinced that SCORPIA had already masterminded another project and was waiting to execute it. He looked at Kristine for moment before turning back to concentrate on the road.

There were several other vehicles on the highway however, Alex was curious with one of them. It was tailing them closely. Alex looked into his rear-view mirrors and realized that it was one of SCORPIA's many agents in pursuit of them. Alex turned to look at Kristine. She was fast asleep, not realizing that SCORPIA was chasing after them. Alex contemplated a quick plan before switching the automatic gear on the Aston Martin into manual shift.He stepped onto the pedal and the Aston Martin blasted forward. The speed of the car was now a hundred and thirty miles an hour. SCORPIA seemed to have fallen behind, however soon caught up. Alex had a good look at the car. It was a sleek black colored BMW Z8. The German manufactured car was built for speed and it had a machine gun attached to its hood. Alex clenched his fists and increased the Aston's speed. It was now well over one hundred and forty miles an hour.

Soon, gunfire was heard as one of the SCORPIA agents had initiated the machine gun. Alex swerved to avoid the bullets. The rear glass of the car in front of Alex shattered. Alex quickly accelerated and then searched for missiles. He vaguely remembered James Bond's Aston Martin had missiles installed inside his vehicle. Alex cursed silently as he frantically searched for the missiles. He then remembered that the control panel was located near the gear shaft. He smiled as he launched two heat seeking missiles at the BMW. The SCORPIA agents stood no chance against Alex's artillery.The German car exploded and cart wheeled before coming to a rest as a burning heap by the highway. Sometime tomorrow morning, the local police would've found that car, already burnt without survivors. Alex Rider smiled as he drove back to Rome with his American partner.

* * *

The SCORPIA board of directors was fuming with Alex Rider's successful attempt to escape them. They had earlier dispatched some of their elite agents to take care of the situation; however things were not to be. Both of the agents failed their task and lost their lives while doing it. Dr. Three sat at the table with a grim look. The Australian was arguing again. "This project will not fail. This time send in Dimitri…"he briefly said.

* * *

Alex Rider arrived in Rome at half past two in the morning. Kristine was already dozing inside the Aston's comfortable leather seats. Alex got out of the car and looked around. He locked the car and half helped his comrade up into his hotel room. He opened the door and it was an unpleasant surprise. Mrs. Jones and several other Mi6 agents were seated inside his suite. He sighed and shook his sleepy partner awake. Kristine opened her eyes and saw the agents. She forgot all her sleepiness and took a seat.

"Alex…"she began.

"Yes?" he asked, looking at the older woman. He was in no mood for a briefing by the deputy head of Mi6 Special Operations.

"We know about your rescue attempt at the Widow's palace. If you had chose to inform us, the foolhardy attempt was absolutely unnecessary. Kristine would still be safe and we'll pull both of you out from the field," Mrs. Jones started.

"Well, that's right. It's so efficient now. How about the times when I needed your help and you just chose to ignore my pleas?" Alex raged. Perhaps it was because of his lack of sleep.

"You don't understand, Alex. There were certain difficulties when you were in the field," the older woman added. Kristine was beginning to nod back to sleep.

"So, certain difficulties huh? I'm sick of doing this already. All you ever do is blackmail me into doing your dirty work. Heck, even SCORPIA is right. You shouldn't send teenagers into the field to do your bidding," Alex muttered angrily.

"I understand Alex. If you choose to dismiss this mission, you're free to return to London tomorrow. Here's your air ticket," Mrs. Jones said as she handed him a British Airways envelope.

Alex took the air ticket surprised. He hadn't expected that reaction from Mrs. Jones. Since when had she been so kind to him. Usually, they would push Alex to the limit to complete his assignment. Alex nodded and looked at his dozing partner. "What about her?" he asked.

"If you choose to return, Kristine will also be returned to the CIA in the United States of America. I think that will be appropriate. She was initially asked to be your backup, but seeing you need no backup…" Mrs. Jones said.

Alex nodded again and the Mi6 agents along with Mrs. Jones left the suite. Alex sat down on his armchair looking at the ticket in his hands. He had a decision to make. Unlike the other missions, he was never given a choice to leave. It was already half past three in the morning but the teenage spy was still thinking.

* * *

**Sorry, people. I know this is kind of short but I'm working on the next chapter. Well, drop me a review. Will Alex choose to abandon his mission? Until next time…**


	6. Code Red

**Alex Rider: World Crisis**

**Chapter Six: Code Red**

Alex Rider was up all night trying to make a decision. He was still torn between completing his mission or to pack up and return back to London and join Jack Starbright, his housekeeper. He gripped the British Airways air ticket tightly. He looks at the sleeping form of his American partner, Kristine. She looked so peaceful in her slumber. He sighed.

The sun began to rise and illuminate the whole suite through it vast glass windows. Alex looked at the rising sun. It was beautiful. He then turned around and decided to take a cold shower to think things over. Maybe it would help him make a decision. He got up from his seat which he had sat for so long and entered the bathroom.

**Back in London…**

He was here on a mission. He already knew his objectives and planned to complete it. Earlier, he had arrived in Heathrow airport through a private jet. He had been sent by Scorpia to destroy MI6 Headquarters. He was a professional and he knew it. He had experience in the field. He was called in when the Iraqis wanted to destroy the World Trade Centre. He was also requested by a terrorist group in Asia to destroy the hotel in Bali, Indonesia. His name was Dimitri Ivasanovich and he was paid a sum of €500,000 to finish the job.

Getting by the security in Heathrow was quite easy. It was like taking candy from a baby. That was one way to put it. He brought together with him enough explosives to destroy half of London but he knew that he only needed some of it. He grinned as he stepped into the building. MI6 cameras began to monitor every movement he made. He was dressed in a business suit and carried a briefcase. It had a VLF disruptor attached to it.

He just passed the receptionist and went straight to the elevator. He knew where Alan Blunt's office was and he was asked to permanently end his reign as the Head of MI6: Special Operations. He passed the metal detectors with ease and soon the lift brought him to Alan Blunt's office floor. He stepped out of the elevator. If the security had paid closer attention, they would realize that he was holding a pen in his palm. It was a second VLF disruptor, incase the attached disruptor failed. Dimitri walked towards Alan Blunt's secretary and gave her the purpose of his visit. Scorpia had anticipated for the secretary not to believe the Russian but he removed several documents which convinced her otherwise. "Go on in then…"she said as she turned back to her work. Dimitri smiled to himself. It was mistakes like these which made the security services of every country weak to its core. He entered the office and found the Head of Mi6 at his desk. He smiled to himself and looked at Alan Blunt.

"Dimitri, I presume…"Alan Blunt began.

"That is my name…"the Russian replied. His voice showed no hint of an accent as he would've passed off as a local anytime.

"I anticipated your arrival. However, I also know the purpose of your arrival," Alan Blunt continued.

"I'm sure. Then you know what I'm going to do after that…" the Russian replied, clearly taunting the MI6 Special Ops Chief.

"I have a notion, yes…"Alan Blunt said.

"Then you should know that I'm doing this then…"Dimitri said as he whipped out a gun and fired.

It was a PB / 6P9 silenced pistol. It was developed for the operatives of the KGB and Dimitri was certainly no newcomer in the field of handguns usage. The pistol had an attached silencer making it almost impossible for anyone to discover that a gun shot was fired. However, the Head of Mi6: Special Operations had other plans. As though by automatic reflexes, he activated an alarm, alerting the agents in the building. He also ducked to avoid the shot and took out his own handgun. A Swiss manufactured Sig-Sauer P220. It was dead efficient in close range combat. Dimitri was momentarily stunned when he saw Alan Blunt ducked the shot. He must be well prepared in dire situations like these. He then ducked for cover behind a sofa in the office. They were now waiting for the first shot to be fired for either man. Dimitri has initially locked the office door so that it would delay the agents momentarily from cutting their meeting short.

Alan Blunt was taking a moment to catch his breath from behind the sofa which acted as a shield. He had left the field a long time ago and wasn't used to the fast paced movements of Dimitri but he was still quite efficient and prepared in an assassination attempt. He looked at the surroundings of his office. He vaguely remembered Smithers building an elevator in his office, although he had never used it. The agents were now outside Alan Blunt's office, attempting to open the door. He then realized that the elevator was located in the bookshelf in front of him. He tried to recall the exact book which activated the elevator. Dimitri was beginning to get nervous and took cover from behind the desk of the Head of MI6 as he armed the bomb. If he was unable to kill the Head, the bomb was. He quickly activated it and left the briefcase on the desk before making his exit. The timer showed 00:00:30 as he leapt out of the window from the sixteenth floor of the Royal and Generals.

He managed to grab hold of a balcony down in the ninth floor and proceeded to make his escape there. Alan Blunt looked around and activated the elevator in his office. He turned around to find the time bomb on his desk. "Oh boy…"he stated as he entered the lift and closed the doors. "All MI6 agents, evacuate the sixteenth floor…There is a bomb in the building…"he said through his communicator. As though struck by lightning, the agents located outside the door fled across the hallway, towards the stairs, trying to make a quick escape. Thirteen seconds later, a huge explosion was heard throughout London. The sixteenth floor of British military intelligence and more importantly, the office of the Head of MI6 were destroyed. Several agents were killed in the incident and many badly injured.

Later that evening, Sir Graham Adair and Alan Blunt were having a meeting at his office. The fire brigade was still attempting to put the fire out at the Royal and Generals. "Terrible…"said the older male in the room. Alan Blunt looked at him without emotion. There was a knock on the door. "Come in," Sir Graham Adair said.

Mrs. Jones entered the room and looked at Alan Blunt and Sir Graham Adair. She had just return from Italy and was shocked to find the headquarters of MI6 destroyed. Alan Blunt looked up at his deputy and asked," So?"

She took a deep breath and said, "I've given him the tickets…but…I'm afraid he's not leaving."

Alan Blunt smiled and looked out of the window, as the evening sun was setting. Scorpia had declared war on them. It was pay back time and Alex Rider held the key to all his solutions.


	7. Strike One

**Alex Rider: World Crisis**

**Chapter Seven: Strike One

* * *

**

The night has fallen in Rome, Italy. The stars twinkled as the moon shown brightly, its light illuminating the whole of the Italian capital. Inside one of its world renowned hotels, sat Alex Rider in an armchair in front of the television. Earlier that evening, he had received reports that a bank in London have been bombed as a result of a terrorist strike. It didn't take him long to put two and two. Alex Rider knew that MI6 headquarters in England was attacked. He looked at the news anchor speaking in Italian. It was one of those languages that he didn't master through Ian Rider. However, he had begun to pick up several important phrases which became useful in the Sicilian capital.

As the report spoke something of the Italian prime minister and AC Milan, he didn't bother to pay much attention. Suddenly, the report of the attack in London was announced. Alex sat up and stared intently at the television screen. His fears had been confirmed. MI6 headquarters have indeed been attacked. He then turned off the television and slumped in his armchair. Kristine had just exited from the bathroom and joined his partner in the living room. She looked at him and saw his glum expression. "What's the matter, Alex?" she asked.

Alex Rider looked up at her before taking a deep breath. She didn't know about the attack in London. Not yet. He hasn't given her the news about the attack yet. "MI6 was attacked…"he said in a monotonous voice. He didn't even display any emotion. Before his teenage partner could reply, the phone rang. Alex picked it up.

"Hello?" he began.

"Signor Rider?" a voice asked, heavy with an Italian accent.

"Yes?" Alex replied with his usual voice.

"It's a call from London. Important," the caller said.

"Alright, put me through…" Alex said as he took a breath.

"One moment, Signor…"the caller, presumably the manager of the hotel said.

"Alex…" the usual bored voice of Alan Blunt sounded on the phone. Alex was slightly taken aback. He had expected Mrs. Jones to talk to him.

"Yeah?" he asked, questioning the Head of MI6: Special Operations while listening intently to what he had to say.

"I assume you have heard about the attack on our headquarters. It's a terrible disaster which I have hoped to prevent. Several fatalities and casualties but that is not important. The important thing is that Scorpia sent an assassin to finish the job. They have declared war on us. It's time we fought back. Alex…I need your help…" the man in England said.

Alex Rider took a moment to register Alan Blunt's words. "wait a minute. Did you say you need my help?" Alex asked through the phone.

"Yes, Alex…What was a spy job has now become war…Smithers and Mrs. Jones are on their way to London. I also think the SAS will be involved in this operation," Alan Blunt said with a tired voice. It seemed like all of the energy was sucked out of the man.

"Wolf?" Alex asked, displaying some enthusiasm in his voice.

"Yes, I think the officer Wolf will also be involved in this operation. Mrs. Jones requested for him to be transferred from Baghdad for this mission," Alan Blunt continued.

"What do you need me to do?" Alex asked, intently.

"When Mrs. Jones arrive, she'll brief you on your mission. Whatever you do, do not engage Scorpia. Not for the time being. I'm sure they would be very soon locating you and your partner. I want you to switch hotels. The very least about a 25 km radius from your previous hotel. I'd suggest the Hotel Quirinile. All expenses will be taken care of Alex. Just get you and Kristine out of there," Alan Blunt said.

Alex nodded as though Alan Blunt was in front of him. "Alright," he said.

"Good luck, Alex…I wish you all the best…" Alan Blunt said as he put the receiver down in Sir Graham Adair's office in London.

Alex placed the receiver firmly down in his suite in Rome before jumping up quickly. "We have to pack…now…" Alex said as he sprang to the bedroom.

Kristine looked at Alex in surprise. "What? Why?" she asked as she looked at his frantic movements.

"Scorpia…"he said briefly. That one word was enough to explain the situation to Kristine. She also began packing up. As Alex prepared to leave his suite, there was a knock on his door. Alex cursed silently. Scorpia have arrived. He ran towards the balcony and tried to contemplate a plan. The knocks were heard again. This time, louder and more force exerted. He decided to jump towards the next balcony and make his escape there. "Kristine, I have a plan…"he said as he briefly explained his plan to her.

Five minutes later, the door of room 713 shattered and half a dozen of Scorpia agents entered the modern suite. They looked around and professionally combed the whole suite in search for the British military intelligence spy and his American counterpart. They shared the same expression when they couldn't find him. Scorpia's board of directors wasn't going to be pleased. They were already fuming over Alex Rider's able attempt to rescue his partner from Scorpia's base of headquarters. The agents alerted their comrades waiting in the lobby incase Alex and Kristine managed to escape. They were asked to be on look-out for either of the spies.

Alex Rider managed to jump across 300 metres above the ground and grasp onto the railings of the balcony of room 715. He climbed into the balcony and motioned for Kristine to follow suit. Kristine looked concerned about the suicidal attempt. As she leapt from the balcony, she managed to cling onto the balcony but the CIA agent slipped. She began cascading towards the ground at 20 metres a second. Without thinking, she whipped out her Siemens Mobile cell phone and launched the grappling hook towards Alex's direction. It managed to catch the railing of the balcony and left her dangling 160 metres above the ground. It slowly reeling her in as Alex made sure that the line was secure. Alex heaved a sigh of relief when she climbed into the balcony. Alex nodded before he lock picked the balcony's door and entered the neighboring suite. As the two agents exited the room, Scorpia agents who thought their mission was a failure met them along the corridor.

For a few moments, nobody made a movement. Alex and Kristine were shocked to see them there while the Scorpia agents were dumbfounded. In a quick flash, the Scorpia agents began reaching for their handguns strapped in their respective holsters while the two agents bolted towards the fire escape. The agents barely managed to fire at them as the door shut with a click. Alex and Kristine began running down the flight of steps leaping two or three steps at a time. The Scorpia agents already alerted their comrades of the agents escape as they ran towards the elevator. The agents in the ground floor awaited for the MI6 agents at the exit of the fire escape in the ground floor. As they reached the first floor, Alex stopped Kristine to take a moment to catch their breath. He looked at the empty corridor before running out of the fire escape and towards the elevators. He took the second elevator down towards the basement of the hotel's car park. As he entered the Aston Martin along with Kristine after throwing their luggage into the compartment, they looked around for any sign of movement. The air seemed still around them.

Alex and Kristine got into the bulletproof reinforced car and sped away towards Hotel Quirinile leaving the Scorpia agents waiting for the emergence of the two secret agents. It wasn't until five minutes later that they discovered of Alex Rider's escape. They will be severely punished by the board of directors of Scorpia but nevertheless, Alex Rider was still safe from harm's way.

In Venice, back at the Widow's Palace, the board of directors of Scorpia was having another meeting. "This Alex Rider boy…He seems very able and capable. I now know why MI6 were so keen on using him. He is an asset to the British and Americans!" stated the Australian.

"We have failed in all our attempts of stopping him. I am informed that Alan Blunt is still alive! Dimitri has failed us," Mr. Mikato exclaimed.

"Be patient, Mr. Mikato…" Dr. Three said. "It's time we unleash a weapon of our own…The British and the Americans have deployed teenagers against us. Its time to fight fire with fire. Tomorrow, we will send in Tommy…And this time, he'll make sure that they're eliminated…permanently…"

* * *

**Alright, time to put things in order before the next chapter…I apologize if my writing is a little confusing to some of my readers…I just go along with the flow of my writing…Until next time, allow me to bid you…Adios, amigos!**


End file.
